Ashley Abbott
Ashley Suzanne Abbott is portrayed by Eileen Davidson. Davidson orginated the role, but was replaced by Brenda Epperson Doumani, who played the role till 1995. Shari Shattuck played Ashley from 1996 to 1999. Davidson returned in March 1999. Biography The Young and the Restless Ashley Abbott was the daughter of Brent Davis and Dina Mergeron. However, Dina and John Abbott were married at the time of Ashley's birth so Dina (and everyone else who knew) kept Ashley's paternity a secret from John even until his death. In 1982, Ashley and Traci Abbott returned home from college. Both their father, John Abbott, and brother Jack Abbott seemed to favor Ashley. Their mother, Dina Abbott, had abandoned them for Europe when they were children, leaving them to be raised by John and his housekeeper, Mamie Johnson. Ashley began working as a chemist at Jabot as "Susan Ashley" to keep from being labeled the boss's daughter and romance developed with chemist Brian. Later that year, Ashley found Jack in bed with his lover, Diane Jenkins, and hauled him to the church late for his wedding to Patty Williams. During Jack's absence from Jabot, after Patty shot him, Ashley was named President of the company. Ashley's next romance was with Eric Garrison. Eric proposed, and when his belongings arrived from Paris, Ashley found among them a painting of her mother. Ashley broke it off with Eric, and soon fell in love with Marc Mergeron, who turned out to be her mother Dina's stepson. Then former Country Club tennis pro Brent Davis returned to town and began an affair with Dina's friend, Katherine Chancellor. When he found out he was dying he wanted to reveal to Ashley that he had been Dina's lover and was Ashley's real father! Dina and Katherine tried to talk him out of it, but Ashley was traumatized by the news when he told her, and ended up with no memory at a roadside diner where she took the name "Annie" and worked as a waitress. Jack figured out what had happened, and he and Jill Abbott, confronted Dina. Dina and John began a search. Victor Newman found her and took her home to recuperate with him. Ashley forgave her real father just before his death, and vowed that John Abbott would never find out. Only Dina, Jack, Jill, Katherine, and Victor know the secret of Ashley's real parentage to this day, and John never found. Nikkie tried to get Ashley away from the ranch when Nikki found Ashley and Victor being drawn to each other. Nikki retaliated by having an affair with Jack. Deciding to fight for Victor, she tried to pair Ashley with Victor's brother, Matt Miller. It was too late. Nikki and Victor separated, and Ashley and Victor were in love. However, Victor ran back to Nikki when she got sick. Ashley, who was pregnant with his child, aborted it. Ashley recovered thanks to Stephen's devotion, and they were married. During their honeymoon in Hawaii they were stalked by Leanna Randolph, a former mental patient of Stephen's who fantasized that they were lovers. After Leanna made several attempts to murder Ashley with a poisoned Lei, Ashley spent most of her honeymoon sick. Ashley never found out about Leanna's connection to Stephen nor that she tried to murder her. Leanna followed them back to Genoa City and became the infamous wacky Leanna Love aka Nora Randall, author of "Ruthless", the expose on Victor which included a chapter on his affair with Ashley and the resulting abortion. Stephen and Ashley's marriage was short lived when he was murdered by another deranged former patient. Ashley became interested in Jabot's mysterious new photographer "Blade". They fell in love and married. Bent on causing trouble, Blade's former lover Mari Jo Mason, accused Blade of fighting with his twin brother Rick and leaving him to drown. Both were quite surprised when Rick arrived in town, quite alive, but bent on revenge against Blade. Rick ended up holding Blade hostage and taking his place as husband to Ashley. Even after Blade escaped and resumed his role as her husband, he never told Ashley of the deception. Blade was killed by a train as he rushed home to rescue her from a returned-for-revenge Rick. It wasn't until Blade's funeral that Mari Jo told Ashley via Jill that she was living as a wife to Rick for months. Devastated, Ashley then ran off to live in Paris. Fed up with love, Ashley takes off for Paris and returns to Genoa City pregnant. Determined to keep the baby's father a secret, Ashley accepts Brad's marriage proposal and his undying love for her and her unborn child. Ironically, and to Brad's dismay, Ashley reveals during her fight with breast cancer that Victor is the father of her daughter Abby Carlton. Not only is Brad shocked, so is Victor after finding out that Ashley stole his sperm and was artificially inseminated. Although Brad and Ashley try to salvage their marriage by having a child of their own, Ashley ends up in a mental institution after little Robert Carlton dies. Her next battle would come when her father meets and falls in love with Gloria Fisher. With Jabot on the edge of bankruptcy, her personal life a mess, Ashley starts dating Paul Williams and soon finds herself being charmed by Tom Callahan. Little does Ashley know, Tom is actually "Terrible" Tom Fisher, who had been married to Gloria and abused her and her two sons, Michael and Kevin. After a series of blackmail attempts, the lies are exposed and it is revealed that Tom was Gloria's husband. Fearing for his family's life, John Abbott shot and killed Tom, and Ashley takes the blame for the crime. It is not long before John recovers from the shock and admits to the crime. He is sentenced to seven years in prison. While dealing with the anguish of her father in prison, Ashley is faced with controversy after Gloria contaminates her new line of beauty cream. Even though Gloria is never found out, the damage she does to Jabot is immense. With Katherine now the company's new owner, the company is able to survive. Ashley's biggest devastation comes with the death of her father shortly before he was to be pardoned and released from prison. Blaming Gloria as the reason for her father going to prison in the first place, Ashley and Jack try to strip her of the Abbott name after finding out that she and their father were never legally married. In the end, although Gloria has been shut out of John's will, due to Jack's manipulation, a judge allows her to keep the Abbott name. Although Jack secretly regains control of Jabot through his other company House of Kim, Ashley finds herself unable to deal with the lie. She left Genoa City to put some distance between her and her brother's shady business practices 'The Bold and the Beautiful' Ashley meets Rick Forrester in France while they are both there on business. They engage in a brief romantic relationship. A short time later, she ends up in Los Angeles, where she accepts a position working for Forrester Originals to design a fragrance to go with their new line of boutiques. She and Rick Forrester agree to keep the romance they had in Paris in the past, as he is moving on with a new love interest, the much younger Phoebe (MacKenzie Mauzy). Ashley begins a relationship with Ridge Forrester and they soon become engaged. However, Ridge's attentiveness to his true love Brooke in the aftermath of her rape creates tensions in Ashley's relationship with Ridge. While Ashley is in Paris on business, Ridge and Brooke reconnect, and Ridge breaks off his engagement to Ashley upon her return to L.A. Brooke's brother Storm takes an interest in Ashley, but Ridge is worried about Ashley's safety because Storm has previously shot Stephanie. Ridge tells Ashley about the shooting, and it causes Ashley to drift away from Storm, who then tries to explain to her that he was not dangerous, even though Storm brings a gun to her apartment. Storm's sister Katie thinks her brother intends to harm Ashley and rushes in to get the gun away from Storm. Katie is accidentally shot and near death, in need of a heart transplant. Storm then shoots himself in the head, leaving a note that he wants his heart to save Katie's life. Ashley is shaken up about yet another failed romantic relationship. When Felicia Forrester tells her that Forrester Creations will be putting their new fragrance line on hiatus, Ashley's role in the company begins to diminish. Ashley moves with Abby to Europe where she works at Forrester International in the pursuit of new endeavors. Ashley makes one final appearance when she phones Eric, announcing her intentions to resign from Forrester Creations and return to Genoa City, and thank him for hiring her. 'The Young and the Restless (present)' The Young and the Restless (present) After several short visits to Genoa City, which also included an appearance at Victor's wedding to Sabrina Costelana, Ashley meets up with her siblings Jack, Traci and Billy in New York, where Jack reveals the plan to win back Jabot, the company that once was founded by their late father. While in London, Ashley receives a call from her long time rival Nikki, asking for her help. Victor is missing in Paris (following Sabrina's sudden death) and Nikki hopes Ashley can reach him while no one else can. Ashley travels to Paris in search of him. She brings him back from the brink and the two reunite romantically. The funeral of Katherine Chancellor brings them back to Genoa City where Victor is arrested for the murder of the man responsible for his wife, Sabrina's, death. Committed to being with Victor and wanting to be closer to her family, Ashley calls Eric to bid he and his family farewell. She resigns from Forrester Creations while thanking him for the opportunity he had given her. Along with her siblings Ashley was able to gain control of Jabot Cosmetics and took the position of CEO while Billy Abbott became a head executive. Ashley has to deal with the crisis of Gloria being revealed as the one who contaminated a Jabot product which resulted in the death of a customer two and a half years prior. She also has to deal with her brother Jack being responsible for framing Victor for murder. Victor is cleared of all murder charges and reunites with Ashley. Ashley reveals to Victor as a surprise for his birthday that she is pregnant with their child. This comes as a surprise as it was previously thought that she could no longer have children. Ashley's pregnancy, however, is put at great risk when she begins thinking that Sabrina's ghost is haunting her, unaware of the fact that it's Victor's son Adam Wilson, who is gaslighting her. Adam dressed up like the late Sabrina, a frightened Ashley tumbles down the stairs of the Newman ranch and is knocked unconscious. Unfortunately Ashley miscarries the baby. On June 8th, Adam attempts to cover up the incident by placing a knocked-out Ashley in her bed and burning her bloody nightgown. Adam convinces a suspicious Ashley that she just had a bad dream. Ashley, not knowing that she has miscarried, decides to name the baby Hope Newman. Ashley and Victor were remarried in a small ceremony at the Newman Ranch. Ashley asked Adam to be Hope's godfather and told him that her name was to be Hope after his mother. Ashley is under immense stress after the shooting of Victor and drowning accident of her niece Colleen. On the urging of her brother Jack, Ashley agrees to check into a mental facility. It is the same facility where Sharon Newman is staying. Unknown to Ashley, Sharon goes into preterm labor. Soon afterwards, Ashley imagines that she is in labor too. Adam drugs Ashley during her "labor". Sharon has passed out after giving birth, and Adam manages to take the unconscious Sharon's baby and present it to Ashley as hers. Sharon is told that her daughter died due to severe defects. Later, Ashley changes her mind about naming the baby Hope, and decides to call her Faith, not realizing that this was the name Sharon and Nick were to give their child. Horrified by Victor's role in bringing the deranged Patty Williams to town in order to use her as a weapon against Jack Abbott, Ashley decided to divorce Victor. She told him while he was in the hospital after Patty shot him in the chest, and he had a heart attack, and he nearly died. By January 2010, Ashley started to befriend Sharon Newman, after Sharon's home was burnt down by Daisy she asked Adam and Sharon to come stay with her, they accepted. Sharon was recently begun re connecting with her daughter Faith Newman unknowingly. A letter by Charles Taylor is delievered, and Ashley learns that she suffers a miscarriage, and the baby maybe Sharon and Nick's child. DNA tests proves that Faith is Nick and Sharon's baby, and Ashley accepts the truth and returns Faith to parents. Ashley and Neil Winters start dating. While their having sex Tucker McCall walked in and announced that he was makign Ashley CEO of Jabot. Ashley and Tucker started to spend alot of time together and Neil feels threatened, however Ashley assured him it was professional. However, on a business trip to Japan, Tucker and Ashley ended up having sex. Ashley decided to tell Neil, but Neil dumped her first to spend more time with his family. Relationships Parents *John Abbott (adopted father) *Dina Mergeron (biological mother) *Brent Davis (biologoical father) Siblings *Jack Abbott (maternal half brother) *Traci Abbott Connolly (maternal half sister) *Billy Abbott (adopted brother) Marriages *Steven Lassiter (dissolved) *Victor Newman (divorced) *Blade Bladeson (dissolved) *Cole Howard (divorced) *Brad Carlton (divorced) *Victor Newman (divorced) Children: *Unnamed baby (with Victor, aborted) *Abby Newman (with Victor, adopted by Brad) *Robert Carlton (with Brad, deceased) *Hope Newman (with Victor, deceased) *Faith Colleen Newman (with Victor, deceased)